Lo Bueno en Ti
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Snart siente culpa por la muerte de Barry. *Oliver/Barry; Ligero Snart/Barry*


**N/A:** El personaje de Snart me gusta mucho y no pude evitar hacer este One-Shot luego de ver el nuevo capitulo de la segunda temporada.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Lo bueno en ti.**

* * *

Antes de que pueda reaccionar a tiempo, su padre ya había gatillado su arma y el cuerpo de Barry caía en cámara lenta para desplomarse en el suelo.

Sabe que debió predecir algo así, que su padre tenia algo mas para "Sam" que solo su servicio de hacker. Ingenuamente creyó que seria un atraco fácil teniendo al héroe con ellos, que tomarían su botín y Lewis desaparecería dejandoles en paz de una vez por todas; obviamente se equivoco y el cuerpo sin vida de Barry descansaba frente a él como prueba de su error.

La culpa, esa que nunca lo visita al cometer un crimen, le aprieta de manera dolorosa el corazón y se lo acelera haciéndole creer que va a salirsele del pecho en cualquier momento. La respiración se le vuelve pesada y la sangre le pulsa en ira en las venas. Su mirada no se despega del cuerpo inerte de Barry y aun, cuando las puertas metálicas se cierran lentamente frente a él, no aparta la vista de quien intento ayudarlo. Quien intento, el único que intento desde que tiene memoria, de salvarle de su progenitor.

-Lo siento, Barry -susurra, lamentandolo de verdad.

Snart voltea a ver a su padre con odio.

Barry no se mereció aquel final. No mereció morir en un pasillo a manos de un asqueroso ladrón decrepito. De todas las personas del mundo, Barry era la única que no mereció morir, no como lo había hecho.

Su padre hablaba, pero Lenny - _como el estúpido mocoso lo llamaba-_ no lo escuchaba. Flash es en lo único en lo que pensaba.

Barry había sido la única persona, ademas de su hermana, que había querido ayudarle por voluntad propia. Que nacía del chico el ir hacia ellos para ayudar solo porque lo deseaba, a pesar de ser los hermanos Snart los malos. Que el castaño había visto mas en él que un tramposo ladrón de bancos. Que a pesar de saber de su identidad secreta, Barry confiaba en que no iba a divulgarlo como una toma de superioridad, de ventaja ¡Maldita sea! Incluso el maldito mocoso confió en su palabra de que no le haría daño a nadie mientras Lisa estuviera a salvo y no interviniera de ninguna manera en sus asuntos. El niño había intentado no solo salvarle a él de su padre, sino también a su hermana, y él pagaba su ayuda dejando que Lewis lo asesinara.

Sabe que es estúpido sentir culpa a estas alturas de su vida, pero la siente.

Siente culpa por la muerte de Barry Allen.

-No había necesidad de matarlo. No debiste hacerlo -dice Leonard con veneno, el odio reflejando de manera obvia en su voz.

El hombre voltea a ver a su padre, quien no parece interesarle mucho lo que ha dicho.

-¿A quien? ¡Ah! El chico... -comenta de forma distraída sin apartar la mirada de los lasers- ¿A quien le importa?

-No debiste haberle asesinado -vuelve a repetir. Como un mantra.

El hombre canoso desvía su mirada de la seguridad láser para fijarla en su hijo que le ve iracundo. Una risa, fría y sin gracia, abandona sus labios ante el aspecto del Capitán Frío. Si que estaba furioso y eso, a Lewis Snart, le hacia mucha gracia. De verdad. La única vez que lo había visto de tal manera, fue cuando le dijo sobre la bomba implantada en su hermana.

-¿Acaso el chico, Sam, era algo tuyo? -dice mientras se cruza de brazos sin perder la sonrisa ladina- ¿Amante? ¿Novio, quizás? -pregunta de modo cruel.

Snart no responde y se encarga de terminar su trabajo para poder largarse de allí. No iba a responderle a aquel hombre, no lo valía.

La imagen del cuerpo sin vida del niño le duele. Una parte de él desearía poder hacer algo aun cuando ya no puede hacer nada, la otra quiere ir hacia él para, al menos, darle algo de consuelo y no dejarle morir solo.

Leonard congela los dispositivos de seguridad y pasa a través de ellos como si fuera un juego, rompiéndolos en el proceso. Su padre lo ve aun con aquella asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad y Snart desea borrarsela de un puñetazo. El hombre cree que le ha arrebatado algo importante a su hijo al asesinar a Sam - _Barry-_ frente a sus ojos. Lenny teme a que eso, de alguna manera que no comprende, _o no lo desea_ , sea verdad.

Lewis hace acopio de sus habilidades de ladrón y abre la caja fuerte donde el preciado botín, uno que ya no se le hace tan preciado a Snart, se esconde de ellos. Tienen el tiempo en contra, lo sabe, aun así el viejo logra abrir la caja dejando en visto los diminutos diamantes que valen millones. El hombre canoso, asombrado y fascinado, no puede evitar mirar lo conseguido embobado. Su hijo, por el contrario, ni siquiera presta atención. Aun siente la furia correrle por las venas, odio.

Lenny odiaba al hombre que tenia frente a él, aquel que se decía llamar su padre.

Odiaba que los haya torturado a su hermana y a él de niños, sin que pudieran defenderse a tan tierna edad.

Odiaba sentirse impotente cuando la vida de Lisa estaba en peligro, de que pudiera morir a manos de Lewis.

Odiaba, con todo su corazón, que Barry hubiese muerto sin poder haber hecho nada.

Pero ya no mas. Le había fallado a Barry, pero no le fallaría a Lisa, no iba a fallarle a su hermana. A ella no le dejaría morir a manos de su padre, no dejaría que compartiera el mismo destino que el héroe. Snart iba a evitarlo, al precio que hiciera falta.

* * *

Barry estaba vivo.

El niño había sobrevivido al ataque de Lewis usando su super velocidad para desviar la bala que, en su momento, creyó que había atravesado su corazón, y eso, sin llegar a sorprenderle realmente, le alegraba. No solo porque Barry se había salvado, sino que también habían salvado a su hermana.

Ambos estaban vivos, a salvo y Snart estaba en paz con ello, a pesar de haber terminado en la cárcel por un delito del cual no se arrepiente en absoluto. Y es que matar a Lewis Snart, fue lo mejor que había hecho. La mejor decisión para él y su hermana, para ambos. De igual manera, no era como si alguien fuese a extrañar a ese hijo de puta.

Lo que si le sorprendió, fue que Barry no le culpaba por haber matado a su padre. No le veía como el monstruo que era, como el asesino en el que se había convertido. Sino que le confeso, tras visitarle en la cárcel, que él hubiese hecho lo mismo por su familia. Que a pesar de ser el héroe en la historia, aquello no quitaba que seguía siendo humano en partes y que el sentimiento de querer proteger a su familia siempre iba a estar por sobretodo. No es como si Barry quisiese llegar al punto de asesinar a alguien, Snart tampoco deseaba que el niño tuviera que llegar a eso, pero el apoyo, la comprensión, estaba allí y Leonard lo agradecía de corazón.

-¿Sabes que voy a salir de aquí mas rápido de lo que piensas, verdad? -le avisa al castaño sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Oliver Queen, Arrow, le observa estoico desde el otro lado de la habitación junto al detective, Joe West. A ladrón le importa una mierda su presencia, la de Barry es la única visita que le roba la atención por completo.

Barry suelta una risa, pequeña y aniñada, que le llama la atención. A Lenny, _odiaba ese apodo,_ siempre le ha llamado la atención la manera sencilla y fácil que tenia el castaño para demostrar sus emociones, sobretodo aquellas que le hacen feliz.

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunta con curiosidad Snart, casi contagiado por la risilla del niño.

-Siempre supe que había algo bueno en ti -responde Barry con sinceridad- No tiene nada de malo que lo saques a la luz, Lenny.

Snart pones los ojos en blanco ante el apodo, pero resopla sin perder la sonrisa ¿Él bueno? Él no era el bueno, era un ladrón y asesino. El villano de la historia, aquel que iba a enfrentarse a Barry mucho mas en el futuro. El que iba a causarle problemas, tal vez mas por diversión.

-No estés tan seguro, niño -dice sonriendo perverso, Barry no se adrementa y no le aparta la mirada- Lindos ojos... -suelta antes de colgar su llamada para que los guardias se lo lleven.

Barry aprieta los labios e infla sus mejillas, molesto. Snart se carcajea de verdad como no lo había hecho en años, el chico le divierte tanto. _Adorable,_ piensa sintiéndose casi estúpido.

El vigilante de Starling City le gruñe, fiero y con la mirada fría pegandole directo entre los ojos. No duda de que tener un arco y flechas en su mano, él seria el blanco del rubio. Le da igual.

Los dos policías custodia le toman de los hombros y lo alzan de su silla para llevárselo nuevamente a su celda. En el proceso, Leonard procura no quitar su mirada de Allen, este hace lo mismo mientras cuelga el teléfono por el cual hablaban. Antes de poder desaparecer de su vista, el mayor sonríe. Sonríe prometiendole volver, prometiendole caos; pero también sonríe agradecido. Después de todo, Snart no se olvida que Barry salvo la vida de Lisa.

Si Queen comenta algo a Barry, Leonard es incapaz de oírlo pero intuye que fue.

* * *

Lisa se marcho de Central City prometiendole volver por él, Snart no la culpa el querer alejarse.

A ambos les hará bien, la distancia y la calma antes de volver a lo suyo. Muy a pesar de que las palabras de Barry pesen en él, sabe que es un villano y así se quedara. No sabe sobre Lisa, su hermana era tan extraña como él y no le sorprendería verla como una niña bien, trabajando a la par del equipo del castaño entrometido.

" _Siempre supe que había algo bueno en ti"_

Las palabras de Barry le aceleran en corazón y Snart vuelve a sentirse estúpido. Tendría que estar planificando su huida, el donde se quedaría luego y que haría ni bien encontrase estabilidad. No pensando en el niño bueno que esperaba mas de lo que él podía dar.

Dios. Tenia que dejar de pensar en Barry Allen, de lo contrario, comenzaría a creerse sus palabras y él, por muy que le pesara, no tenia madera de héroe.

Aunque admitía que el fetiche del héroe y el villano liándose era excitante, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta... Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuantos años tenia Barry? Pues, con el rostro de niño que poseía no estaba demasiado seguro. Incluso puede que fuera mas joven de lo que él pensaba.

- _Genial, Snart, caíste en el bajo cliché... -_ se reprende el hombre, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Que tal quedo? Sinceramente, la pareja de Snart/Barry me encanta. Obvio que sigo prefiriendo al OliBarry.

 **¿Pastel de chocolate?**

 **¿Pastel de lodo y gusanos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
